


Valentine’s Day Smut-Gochi Pregnant Sex

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Erections, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Multiple Sex Positions, Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Goku takes care of Chi-Chi while expecting their first child.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Valentine’s Day Smut-Gochi Pregnant Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous.

Marriage with Goku was not what Chi-Chi thought it would be. Which was fine. If Chi-Chi wasn’t normal she wouldn’t have fallen in love with Goku in the first place. Sex was interesting to figure out. Being raised by a single father, Chi-Chi didn’t know much about it. And Goku, Goku was clueless about everything. 

But the newly weds figured it out, leading to a wild night of passion. And a month later, she stopped getting her period. By four months, her stomach and breasts had swollen. She hadn’t expected that she would get pregnant so fast. She knew that she would get bigger. What she didn’t expect that not only would her sex drive stay, but would grow stronger. Thank Kami her husband had a hell of a sex drive. 

The young couple sat on the bed nude. Well, Goku sat on the bed, the new Mrs. Son sat on his lap. Any self consciousness she had was washed away by the throbbing erection sandwiched between her buttcheeks. Goku’s hands were massaging her large breasts, a little bit of milk dribbling out of each, gentle squeeze. Goku planted kisses along the nap of her neck. “Hmm, Chi-Chi.”

“Oh, Goku. I’m ready.”

He gently laid his wife down on her back. Hovering over her, Goku kissed her swollen stomach. Chi-Chi’s nipple’s decorated her boobs. They were large, dark brown and leaking milk. Goku began suckling them. Chi-Chi let out a throaty moans as Goku drank her milk. 

Placing a hand on each breast, Goku inserted himself into his wife.The warrior rutted on his pregnant wife. 

“Ah, ah, ah Goku!”

“Chi-Chi, you feel so good.”

“So-so do you!” The ox princess came, her walls clenched around Goku’s cock. Her nipples squirted milk as she came. Goku followed, pumping his thick seed deep into Chi-Chi. Were she not already with child, she would have been impregnated. 

Goku fell to her side. The couple kissed passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, snuggled up at her side. “I love you Chi-Chi.”

Chi-Chi sighed. She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling their child growing. “I love you too Goku.”


End file.
